telesconlangfandomcom-20200213-history
Proto-Nautli
Proto-Nautli is the suspected proto-language where all Nautli languages consist of. Phonology Consonants As far as the actual research knows, this is the consonant set of Proto-Nautli Proto-Nautli didn't distinguish neither between voiceless and voiced consonants nor between aspirated or non-aspirated ones. Instead, some sounds were distinguished after their pharyngealization, others after their labialization. Help for the pharyngealizations: Try to pronounce /p/ with a stertorous breathing after it, and you will have /pˤ/. Vowels Proto-Nautli seemed to have this vowel set: /i ɪ e ɛ a ɐ o ɔ u ʊ/. Proto-Nautli had vowel harmony, as its descendants do mostly. As far as the research knows, the vowels were divided into two sets: /i e a o u/ and /ɪ ɛ ɐ ɔ ʊ/ with some sort of "tense-lax" harmony system. Romanization: /n nˤ ŋ ŋʷ/ n nx ng ngv /p pˤ t tˤ ʈ k kʷ ʕʼ ʕʷʼ/ p px t tx th k kv q qv /s sˤ ʂ h/ s sx sr h /ɻ~ɻʷ ɰ~w/ r v /l lˤ/ l lx /ɮ/ j /i ɪ e ɛ/ ee i e è /a ɐ/ a ă /u ʊ o ɔ/ oo u o ò Vowel-length was disctinctive in Proto-Nautli. If you romanize it, you do whatever. Phonotactics Proto-Nautli syllables were mostly CV, so that any of all consonants usually is followed by a vowel. However, there were more possibilities for the sonorants. If we call them R,we get the possibility of (C2)V(R2)and even (C1)(R1)V1(R2) as a maximal syllable structure. Nasals cannot occur as the second element of onset clusters, while they can occur in the syllable coda. The first segment has to be a plain obstruent. C1={p, t, k, s} C2={n, nˤ, ŋ, ŋʷ, p, pˤ, t, tˤ, ʈ, k, kʷ, ʕʼ, ʕʷʼ, s, sˤ, ʂ, h, ɻ, w, l, lˤ, ɮ} V={i, iː, ɪ, ɪː, e, eː, ɛ, ɛː, a, aː, ɐ, ɐː, u, uː, ʊ, ʊː, o, oː, ɔ, ɔː} R1={ɻ, w, l} R2={n, ŋ, l, ɻ, w} Allophony Consonant clusters agree in labialization and pharyngealization. Morphology It's suspected that Proto-Nautli was an agglutinative language. As Proto-Nautli's agglutinative character, there were lots of affixes to express morphological features. Nouns Gender Proto-Nautli didn't distinguish between grammatical genders. Number Proto-Nautli did have four numeri: Singular, Dual, Plural and Collective. The collective one couldn't stand alone, it had to be combined with either Dual or Plural. The singular was unmarked, dual and plural were marked with suffixes, collective with prefixes. Dual: '-oon' (tense-words, ending on consonant), '-noon' (tense-words, ending on vowel), '-un' (lax-words, ending on consonant), '-nun' (lax-words, ending on vowel). Plural: '-ok' (tense-words, ending on consonant), '-nok' (tense-words, ending on vowel), '-òk' (lax-words, ending on consonant), '-nòk' (lax-words, ending on vowel). Collective: voo- '''(tense-words, beginning on consonant), vool-''' (tense-words, beginning on vowel), vu-''' (lax-words, beginning on consonants), 'vul-' (lax-words, beginning on vowel) Case Nominative: Unmarked Accusative: The accusative has different forms depending on the noun's number: The plural -l replaces the final k present in the nominative plural. '''tèltè → tèltèl - finger (ACC.SG) tèltènun → tèltènunăl - two fingers (ACC.DU) tèltènèk → tèltènèl - fingers (ACC.PL) pxahtan → pxahtanee - man (ACC.SG) pxahtanoon → pxahtanoonal - two men (ACC.DU) pxahtanek → pxahtanel - men (ACC.PL) Instrumental: The ending is '-(ee)ke/-(i)kè' in the singular and dual but '-nke/nkè' in the plural (also replaces final k) tèltè → tèltèkè - finger (INS.SG) tèltènun → tèltènunkè - two fingers (INS.DU) tèltènèk → tèltènènkè - fingers (INS.PL) pxahtan → pxahtanke ''- man (INS.SG)'' pxahtanoon → pxahtanoonke ''- two men (INS.DU)'' pxahtanek → pxahtanenke ''- men (INS.PL)'' Punctual (exactly at): The ending is '-(t)eet/-(t)it', also substitutes plural -k Genitive: The genitive is also subject to weird allomorphy depending on number: The plural -k is also dropped. Allative: '-(ee)je/-(i)jè' Ablative: '-soh/-sèh' Adessive: '-nxa/-nxă' Inessive: '-roo/-ru' Superessive: '-nel/-nèl' Subessive: '-lor/-lòr' The Ablative, Adessive, Inessive, Superessive and Subessive cases assimilated root final dentals Case stacking seems to have existed. Verbs Tense Tense was relative in Proto-Nautli. There was also spatial tense. It distinguished future and non-future tense, and far and near spatial tense. The forms are given in the following list. Non-future proximal: '-(ee)tee' / '-(i)ti' Non-future medial (umarked): '-t(a)' / '-t(ă)' Non-future distal: '-(oo)too' / '-(u)tu' Future proximal: '-(ee)kee' / '-(i)ki' Future medial (umarked): '-k(a)' / '-k(ă)' Future distal: '-(ò)pòk '/''' -(o)wok''' As you can see, almost all forms are seperable into two regular morphemes. Verb Valency Transitive verbs are marked and there are Causative forms. The causativizer for intransitive verbs is identical to the transitive verb marker (TRANS). The causative morpheme for transitive verbs (CAUS) has its own special form and creates ditransitive verbs. All morphemes are prefixes and the causative usually occured before the transitive verb marker. TRANS: 'v(u)-' / 'v(oo)-' CAUS: 'ja(n)-' / 'jă(n)-' Examples: qòrtul - to eat (in general) vuqòrtul - to eat something jăvuqòrtul - to make someone eat something, to feed someone something Mood and Modality Mood and Modality were also marked in the verb, though little is known about it. Vocabulary cat - lxejeen crab - jangè daughter - jăngvi day - theneeth death - qong dog - jikvò to eat - qòrtul finger - pèlik fire - olxes freeze - neen hand - vèstu head - vòqvă heart - qvikăh I - pi grass - nxaroo language - jănxă life - tlaral lizard - ratxa man - pxahtan moon - jasxong night - untxu to see - hèjă shoe - lxuhnè sun - nxasx sky - srajako water - paleeng women - engva you - kvò Category:Proto-languages Category:Nautli languages